El Dragón en Hogwarts
by Pepper Crimson
Summary: Draco ha decidido tomar el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria. ¿Sus razones? Haber quedado viudo. Para él, cambiar de ambiente es una buena idea, aunque a su hijo no le hace mucha gracia porque las jóvenes brujas tienen en mente diferentes cosas para consolarlo. Aun así, solo una logrará quedarse con él.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de la saga de_ Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

**Parejas: **Draco Malfoy / Niñas de la Tercera Generación & Otras.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna de momento.

**Nota de la Autora: **Esto es una clase de Long-Fic que en un principio pretendía ser para el reto de la Sala de los Menesteres, pero me di cuenta que le podía sacar provecho para escribir otra cosa y ya algo se me ocurrirá para comenzar lo otro.

Ésta es sólo la introducción, así que realmente no dice mucho, ya en los siguientes capítulos se verán las diferentes relaciones/situaciones de Draco con las niñas :D

Si les agrada la idea, me daría animo que me lo dejaran saber y si no, también.

* * *

><p><strong><span>El Dragón en Hogwarts<span>**

**_Prologo_**

Una y otra y otra vez. La delgada manecilla del reloj se movía con cada segundo que pasaba, provocando un suave ruido que seguramente no escucharía si el lugar no estuviera en completo silencio, pero que dadas las circunstancias le estaba causando un creciente dolor de cabeza. Irritado, fastidiado y con varios asuntos pendientes, aun no se explicaba como había terminado metido ahí, con las muchas razones que encontraba para odiar aquel trabajo. La vieja bruja de McGonagall le había endulzado el oído más de lo que él hubiera esperado y considerando que Malfoy Manor se había vuelto su tormento desde la desafortunada muerte de su esposa, él de idiota no había tardado ni medio minuto en aceptar la oferta. "Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" el puesto maldito era suyo, por mucho que renegara su hijo. Con algo de karma él correría la misma suerte que todos los que habían trabajado previamente impartiendo esa materia, el que no moría terminaba loco o en su defecto se veía obligado a renunciar por causas externas no muy favorables, dígase preso.

El rubio suspiró, pasando su mano por su cabello largo que en esos momentos llevaba suelto y algo alborotado. Con el correr del tiempo había terminado adoptando el estilo de su padre y aunque muchos aseguraban que se parecían, la mayoría coincidía en que no había punto de comparación. Los años habían acabado a Lucius, más aún después de aquella temporada en Azkaban, mientras que a él le habían caído como si de un buen vino se tratara. Sus facciones aristócratas, su porte elegante, la musculatura que había ganado, lo hacían lucir como un príncipe de antaño. Aquel titulo que se había ganado cuando joven, le sentaba mucho mejor ahora a sus cuarenta años y no lo decía él mismo. La revista de Corazón de Bruja lo había colocado en su última edición como el segundo soltero más cotizado de Gran Bretaña, teniendo encima al idiota de Cormac McLaggen, actual dueño del Puddlemere United y un playboy por excelencia.

Ciertamente, muchas cosas habían cambiado con el pasar de los años. Su apellido desdeñado se había vuelto a ganar algo de respecto con esfuerzo y con considerable ayuda de Blaise, quien había terminado comprando El Profeta, se había vuelto incluso una figura publica. El dinero lo había podido todo, o al menos casi todo, porque ni todo su oro de Gringotts lo había ayudado a salvar a su esposa. Astoria había muerto por una imprudencia, con ese afán suyo de hacer su santa voluntad y en compañía de la Lunatica Lovegood, el veneno de una acromantula le puso final a su vida mientras hacían una expedición en busca de criaturas que posiblemente ni existían. Había sido un accidente, claro, pero uno que se habría podido evitar su ella le hubiera escuchado y se hubiera quedado en casa.

Otro suspiro cansado se escapó de los labios del hombre. Se sentía más viejo de lo que en realidad era y es que aunque el espejo le devolviera una buena imagen de si mismo, el vivir perdido en sus recuerdos le causaba un deje de nostalgia que era difícil de describir. Le era más fácil mirar hacia atrás que encontrar un futuro. Su hijo estaba creciendo y cada vez le necesitaba menos, tarde que temprano terminaría formando su propia familia y él quedaría completamente solo en el olvido. Los años dorados que se le habían prometido cuando era un recién casado, no iban a llegar nunca y no estaba seguro de que le asustaba más, si el pasar del tiempo o la soledad que vendría con éste. Podía buscar otra mujer para que le hiciera compañía, claro que si, pero era demasiado quisquilloso. La que no era demasiado joven para él, era una lagartona en busca de su dinero. Encontrar el amor le había costado mucho la primera vez, no tenía intenciones de pasar por aquello de nuevo.

Aun con todo eso, era incapaz de estar solo por mucho tiempo y esa era otra razón por la cual había aceptado aquel trabajo. Día y noche se encontraba con compañía, incluso con más de la que le gustaría. Rodeado de jóvenes magos y brujas, de otros profesores y sobre todo en cercanía con su hijo, quien no para de renegar la pésima idea que aquello había sido. Afortunadamente para Scorpius, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no estaba en su itinerario, pero era fácil perder la cabeza cuando por los pasillos se escuchaban comentarios como "que bueno está el señor Malfoy." Él se reía de esos juegos de niñas adolescentes, pero su hijo hacía rabietas de las que ni su mejor amigo Albus lo podía sacar.

Miró el reloj de péndulo que había sacado de su propio despacho de Malfoy Manor y lo había metido en aquella oficina del colegio. Faltaban poco menos de cinco minutos para que se sirviera la cena en el Gran comedor. Resultaba un poco nostálgico estar, poco más de veinte años después de haberse graduado de Hogwarts, haciendo sus comidas ahí. No tenía mucha hambre, pero las sombras que lo atormentaban se comenzaban a hacer presentes. Por un segundo se le había figurado escuchar a su padre llamarlo y unos pasos detrás de él, esa era señal más que suficiente de que necesitaba algo de compañía.

Dejó de lado el papeleo por hacer, los trabajos que revisar y peinándose con los dedos, salió de sus aposentos. Tomó rumbo conocido, topándose en el camino con algunos cuantos alumnos a los que apenas saludaba y a otros ignoraba. Casi al final se topó con su sobrina y en su compañía se adentró al Gran Comedor, dejando que la joven Nott se sentara en la mesa de Slytherin, mientras él seguía de largo hasta la mesa de los profesores, donde Longbottom y McGonagall ya estaban platicando animadamente. Él no era de muchas palabras, así que cuando estuvo cerca, se limitó a saludar con un movimiento de mano y luego echó una mirada a todo el alumnado. Pensar que él había estado sentado una vez ahí, ahí donde justamente se sentaba su hijo, lo hacía sentir viejo.


	2. La Dulce Enfermera

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de la saga de_ Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

**Parejas: **Draco Malfoy / Niñas de la Tercera Generación & Otras.

**Advertencia: **Lemon (situación sexual explicita)

**Nota de la Autora: **

Le he cambiado un poco el concepto al fic, ya que ahora al final habrá un final feliz para una pareja, pero aún no estoy segura de quien se quedará con sexy señor Malfoy. Igual pondré varias escenas de él con varias de las chicas, excepto Lily, quien será la novia de Scorpius. Así que pueden decirme con quien más lo quieren ver y con quien os gustaría que terminara emparejado.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentarme Moon Blanc, Maryn90, xXFire-IceXx y Duhkha.

Reitero que me animaría mucho que se animen a decirme si les gusta la idea, de esa forma la continuaré con más ganas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>El Dragón en Hogwarts<span>**

**1. La Dulce Enfermera**

La primera semana de clases había trascurrido tranquila y sin mayores problemas para el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Los alumnos en general eran algo revoltosos, pero ninguno representaba un verdadero problema, ni siquiera las chiquillas enamoradizas que le hacían morritos cada que tenían la oportunidad. A veces le hacían recordar esos tiempos en los el profesor Lockhart pretendía enseñar en el colegio y unas risas se le escapaban al imaginarse a sí mismo actuando como aquel viejo loco. No, en definitiva Draco tenía un método de enseñanza más parecido al de Snape, incluso con su descarado favoritismo por los alumnos de Slytherin, pero eso no evitaba que chicas de otras casas le coquetearan descaradamente. Y no podían culparlas, porque el hombre era un deleite visual, sobre todo cuando se quitaba el saco, se subía las mangas y se ponía a leer, recargado sobre su propio escritorio.

—¡Me tienen harto! —se quejaba el único hijo de Draco, mientras esperaba a por sus amigos en la salida de aquella clase que no tomaría ni aunque le pagaran por ello y no porque no le gustase la materia, sino porque estaba seguro de que terminaría gritándole unas cuantas cosas a más de una alumna que intentase ligar con su padre. ¡Joder! ¿Qué tenían esas niñas en la cabeza? El hombre podría ser el padre de cualquiera de ellas y además su madre merecía respeto aunque ya estuviese muerta.

—Y eso que no las has escuchado suspirar cuando estábamos hablando de las maldiciones imperdonables —comentó Albus, riendo entre dientes al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo.

—Aunque hay que admitir que el profesor Malfoy se apasiona un poquito más de la cuenta hablando de esas cosas —justificó Rose, saliendo del aula y uniéndose a sus dos Slytherin favoritos.

—Excusa tuya para justificar como le mirabas con la boca abierta —acusó su primo con malicia, provocando que las mejillas de la pelirroja se tornasen tan coloradas como su cabello.

—¡Por Morgana! ¡Tú no Rose! —se quejó dramáticamente Scorpius, provocando risas, incluyendo la de su padre, quien convenientemente salía del aula.

—Llevándolo lejos de aquí o le dará algo —comentó divertido el rubio mayor, tomando con buen humor las usuales rabietas de su hijo.

—Nosotros nos hacemos cargo, señor Malfoy —respondió Albus, siguiendo el juego y arrastrando a su amigo fuera de ahí con ayuda de su prima. Fuese lo que fuera, tenía su lado divertido aquellas quejas que por lo menos para el joven rubio eran muy en serio.

Draco suspiró cansado al ver como los chicos se alejaban y se masajeó la sien. Traía un dolor de cabeza que no podía con él y pese a que sabía hacer la poción para quitárselo, prefería ir a la enfermería.

Cuando el profesor llegó a su destinó, comprobó con sorpresa que no había nadie. Por lo general siempre se encontraba a algún alumno descuidado, como lo era Longbottom en sus tiempos de estudiante, o a uno que otro listillo que quería faltar a clases, como solían hacer Pansy y Daphne. Sonrió involuntariamente al recordar viejos tiempos. Tal vez su adolescencia había sido arruinada por la guerra, pero todavía tenía una que otra buena memoria de su juventud.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó conforme se aproximaba hasta la oficina de la enfermera.

Él sabía quién era la que estaba a cargo: Una Weasley, la hija mayor de Billy y Fleur, quien para varear era la novia de su sobrino Ted. Sí, de un tiempo para acá, había terminado por aceptar que él y el hijo de Nymphadora Tonks eran parientes. Para bien o para había terminado conviviendo con aquella familia que tanto decía detestar en el pasado y aunque todavía asperezas que no se iban, se había vuelto más tolerante con el tiempo, especialmente cuando su hijo había decidido volverse el mejor amigo de los hijos de sus mayores enemigos.

—¡Oh! ¡Señor Malfoy! —exclamó alegre y sorprendida la joven de veintipocos años que en esos momentos abría la puerta de su despacho, al final de la enorme estancia llena de camillas.

—¿Tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja. ¿Qué les daban a las Weasley para que siempre estuvieran tan entusiastas? A veces le hacían sonreír y otras lo desesperaban, incluso Dominique, quien era una Slytherin, no dejaba de estar sonriente cual solecito, por mucho que quisiera enmascarar la sonrisa con arrogancia.

—Claro. Eh… creo… —contestó, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios mientras hacía memoria. Aquella era una de las opciones que más le pedían y a veces se le acaba sin querer—. ¿Por qué no entra mientras la busco? —ofreció y se volvió a meter a su despacho.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y la siguió, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de él. La oficina de la enfermera no era tan grande como la de un profesor, pero tenía el suficiente espacio para que hubiese un par de muebles, incluyendo una camilla para hacer chequeos privados.

—¡Enfermera Weasley! ¡Enfermera Weasley! ¡Smith se ha caído de la escoba otra vez! —se escuchó el grito de varios alumnos y sus apresurados pasos.

Victoire se alarmó y con cara de preocupación volteó a ver al profesor Malfoy, quien con un vago gesto le dio a entender que podía ir primero a atender a los estudiantes, finalmente ellos eran la prioridad en el colegio. La rubia salió enseguida y Draco, resignado a no tener la poción que quería, se acostó en la camilla, dispuesto a por lo menos dormir unos segundos para aliviar su dolor de cabeza.

Apenas cerró los ojos, perdió totalmente el conocimiento…

Era difícil decir cuánto tiempo había pasado sin mirar el reloj, pero el rubio no se preocupó demasiado por eso, ya que tenía el resto de la tarde sin más clases. Debería de preocuparse por ir a calificar los trabajos de sus estudiantes, mas estaba demasiado cómodo ahí. Se removió un poco, sin recordad donde se encontraba, y sintió un suave cosquilleo en su abdomen.

Aun medio dormido, el hombre rubio siguió sintiendo algo suave sobre sus pectorales. El tacto era como el aleteo de una mariposa, hasta que se volvió algo húmedo. Así se vio obligado a abrir los ojos.

Le tomó unos instantes reaccionar, recordar que estaba en la enfermería e identificar que tenía el torso expuesto. Además de todo, notó que el cosquilleo era causado por ni más ni menos que las suaves manos de la joven Weasley.

—¿Cómo se siente, señor Malfoy? —preguntó la rubia con un tono dulce y amable, casi inocente ante lo que hacía.

—De maravilla —atinó a decir el hombre, al tiempo que intentaba levantarse, tan sólo para ser empujado nuevamente a la camilla—. ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Weasley? —preguntó extrañado por aquella actitud.

—¿Conmigo? Nada, señor. Yo únicamente lo quiero ayudar con esto —respondió, deslizando la mano hacia la parte inferior del mayor, justamente ahí donde se formaba un bulto en sus pantalones.

—¿Qué caraj…? —se iba a quejar, mas una boca se lo impidió.

Victoire le besó para callarlo y frotó energéticamente la entrepierna del rubio, sintiendo como el miembro masculino se endurecía bajo sus dedos. Desde la primera vez que le había visto, cuando todavía era una chiquilla, se había sentido atraída por aquel hombre mayor. Sin embargo, ella siempre supo que era imposible tener algo con él, ya que se trataba de un hombre mayor, purista y ya casado. Tal vez por eso fue que no se pudo resistir más cuando lo vio ahí a su completa disposición.

La rubia entendía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero aquella oportunidad era única. El señor Malfoy difícilmente bajaba la guardia ante alguien, así que tenerlo frente a ella, totalmente vulnerable, le había animado a primero acariciarle el rostro, luego a darle un beso y finalmente se dejó llevar por la lujuria. Era sólo un pequeño desliz, o por lo menos con eso se justificaba tras cada caricia que le daba al hombre.

—Déjese querer —ronroneó la rubia, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y bajándole la cremallera.

A Draco se le escapó un suspiro. Entre su depresión y duelo, llevaba meses sin estar con una mujer. Obviamente que aunque su libido no estaba al tope, las necesidades seguían presentes, por lo que no podía evitar reaccionar al estímulo que la joven le proporcionaba. No opuso más resistencia y se dejó llevar durante varios minutos.

Sin muchas más ceremonias, Victoire se desvistió y se trepó sobre el hombre mayor a horcajadas. Ansiosa, liberó la erección del señor Malfoy y sin dejar de besarlo, la frotó entre sus húmedos pliegues femeninos. Aquello era sólo sexo, los dos lo sabían, ni él la amaba a ella, ni ella lo amaba a él, así que mucha culpa no sentían, aunque sabían que no era correcto.

—Esto no está bien, Weasley —dijo Draco con sus últimas gotas de cordura, pero ésta se fue al demonio cuando la joven rubia se penetró a sí misma con su hombría.

Él la agarró de las caderas con fuerza, enterrando sus largos dedos en la cremosa piel, evitando que se arrepintiera a último momento. Ya habían cruzado el límite de lo prohibido, ya no había marcha atrás.

De los rosados labios de la rubia se escapó un largo gemido de placer cuando aquel monumental miembro se deslizó dentro de ella, abriéndose paso en su estrecha vagina. El señor Malfoy era, sin duda alguna, mucho más grande que su novio y eso que Ted se podía considerar como un hombre muy bien dotado.

—No se mueva aún —pidió la rubia con un tono de voz muy bajo, pues le faltaba al aire.

Victorie comenzó a mover las caderas, balanceándose sobre el hombre rubio, quien a su vez levantaba la pelvis para entrar más en ella.

El ritmo de sus caderas se sincronizó y aumentó de intensidad cuando ella se acostumbró al miembro de Draco. Ambos gemían sin llegar a hacer escándalo y se acariciaban como dos viejos amantes. En un momento, sin querer, la joven rubia inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, causando que su cabellera le cubriese el rostro. Fue sólo durante un instante, pero cuando el mayor le miró, no pudo evitar imaginar a su esposa.

Al patriarca Malfoy se le escapó un gruñido y aferrándose a sus recuerdos, envolvió a la joven con sus fuertes brazos para así cambiar de posición. Invirtió los papeles, siendo ahora él quien estuviera encima dominando, dejando a Victoire acostada en la camilla.

—Mi amor —susurró el rubio entre jadeos, mientras le acariciaba el interior de los muslos para mantener sus piernas abiertas y así entrar en ella con mayor facilidad, a la vez que le llenaba de besos sus sensibles pechos.

La Weasley Delacour jamás lo confesaría, especialmente porque tenía un novio al que quería mucho, pero el señor Malfoy la estaba llevando al paraíso del placer como ningún otro hombre lo había podido hacer, ni siquiera Teddy. Las expertas caricias la estaban enloqueciendo, sin olvidar la gruesa hombría que acariciaba su interior, haciendo que sus entrañas ardieran sublimemente.

Los gemidos de la Weasley subieron de tono a causa de las vigorosas envestidas que le hacían temblar todo el cuerpo. La rubia se estremecía y se sentía cada vez más cerca de su delicioso final, sólo necesitaba un poco más.

Por su parte, el hombre mayor, aún perdido en su propia fantasía, estaba lejos de restringir su propio placer. Acostumbrado a hacerlo con la que siempre había sido su única mujer, Draco aceleró los movimientos pélvicos y se corrió dentro de Victoire. La descarga del espeso y caliente semen llenó el interior de la joven enfermera, haciéndole llegar a su propio orgasmo.

El placer que ambos sintieron les nubló los sentidos durante varios minutos, en los que permanecieron abrazados e intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar —dijo el hombre rubio cuando se quitó de encima de Victoire, sacando finalmente su miembro y dejando que su semilla brotara del interior de la joven.

—No se preocupe, aunque esté en el colegio me cuido por si a Teddy le da por visitar —contestó la rubia, depositando un beso en la mejilla del hombre, para luego comenzarse a vestir.

Draco no respondió, ya que él se refería a todo el acto en genera, no solo a la eyaculación. Por otro lado, él entendía que aquello había sido cosa de una ocasión, un encuentro casual y sin sentimientos de por medio que posiblemente no se volvería a repetir.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más, los dos ya se encontraban arreglados y limpios, como si nada hubiese pasado. De hecho, se sentían mucho mejor que antes.

—Supongo que me he quedado sin la poción para la cabeza —bromeó el hombre mayor, ya parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

La Weasley rio y se apresuró a tomar una ampolleta de color ámbar para dársela.

—¿Sabe? Tal vez le ayudaría cortarse el cabello —comentó de forma muy casual, pasando sus manos por los rubios mechones y depositando un beso sobre los finos labios de él. "El último" pensó, convenciéndose de que no se podía repetir lo que acaba pasar. Una cosa era ceder a la tentación una vez y otra muy distinta comenzar a engañar a su novio.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —fueron las últimas palabras de Draco.

El hombre salió de la enfermería con una extraña sensación culpa, pero también sintiéndose vivo nuevamente. ¿Estaba mal intentar vivir una nueva vida sin Astoria? Cualquier persona con tres dedos de frente le diría que no. Sin embargo, cada que la recordaba le entraban unas enormes ganas de tirarse a morir. El dolor en su pecho se volvía agudo y los ojos se le humedecían.

Necesitaba encontrar una forma de sobrellevar aquello, pronto, o se volvería loco.


	3. Las Weasley en sus clases

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de la saga de_ Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

**Parejas: **Draco Malfoy / Niñas de la Tercera Generación & Otras.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna

**Nota de la Autora: **

Si les gusta la idea, me animaría mucho que me lo dejaran saber, lo mismo si no les gusta.

* * *

><p><strong><span>El Dragón en Hogwarts<span>**

**2. Las Weasley en sus clases**

Aquella mañana, cuando el Profesor Malfoy entró al Gran Comedor, la gran mayoría de las chicas soltaron suspiros. Scorpius escupió su jugo de calabaza, Albus maldijo por estar sentado frente a su amigo y Rose dejó caer la cuchara llena de avena, salpicando a sus compañeras de Ravenclaw. Con su cabello corto y pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, cualquiera que hubiese dudado que padre e hijo se parecían podía tragarse sus palabras. Draco había seguido el consejo de Victorie, por lo que ahora lucía todavía más atractivo y joven que antes.

—Joder, pero si son dos gotas de agua —dijo James Potter, desde su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor. Los Malfoy nunca habían sido santos de su devoción y aun así tenía que aguantarlos en todas partes, empezando porque Malfoy Junior era el novio de su hermanita menor.

—Si antes lo acosaba, ahora no lo van a dejar en paz —intervino Lily, dando una mordida a su tostada.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora te gusta tu suegro? —molestó Fred II, recibiendo una mala mirada por parte de todos los primos que le rodeaban en ese momento— Ya, sólo era broma —se justificó antes de que lo lincharan entre todos.

—Dudo mucho que el señor Malfoy quiera liarse con una estudiante, por muy guapas que estén algunas, él bien podría ser su padre —comentó Lucy, siguiendo con la vista y jugueteando con la fruta en su plato.

—Como se le ocurriera meterle mano a cualquier estudiante, seguro que ahora sí lo meten a Azkaban —comentó el mayor de los Potter, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡James! No digas esas cosas —le reprendió su hermana, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Aunque el moreno decía la verdad, no le gustaba que hablasen despectivamente de la familia de rubios que con tanto cariño la había aceptado tiempo atrás.

Conversaciones como la que tenían los primos Weasley había por todos lados. Algunas chicas incluso comenzaban a apostar quién sería capaz de conseguir por lo menos un beso por parte del hombre, lo cual irritaba enormemente al hijo de este.

—¿En qué diantres estaba pensando? —refunfuñaba Scorpius, apuñalando con el tenedor a sus pobres panqueques.

—Tal vez quería cambiar de apariencia —sugirió Albus, alejándose un poco antes de que su amigo le fuese a echar otra cosa encima.

—Eso es obvio, pero ¿por qué? —reiteró el joven rubio con el mal humor a flor de piel. En el fondo él entendía que su padre tenía derecho a seguir con su vida, pero no le parecía correcto que lo hiciera entre un montón de niñas que traían las hormonas revoloteando bajo la falda. Su madre había sido una gran mujer, elegante, respetada y hermosísima. Draco había amado a Astoria con cada fibra de su ser y era un insulto a su memoria que un montón de adolecentes pretendieran ocupar ese lugar cuando no le llegaban ni a la suela de los zapatos.

—¿Subirse un poco el ánimo? —la hipótesis del joven Potter fue completamente ignorada, ya que su amigo y cuñado, seguía muy ocupado desquitándose con los panqueques.

Albus suspiró y negó con la cabeza. En ocasiones, Scorpius podía llegar a ser muy infantil y sólo su hermana menor tenía la paciencia necesaria para aguantar al joven rubio cuando se ponía así. Desafortunadamente, Lily estaba dos cursos por debajo de ellos, así que quien lo tendría que soportar todo el día era él, ya que la única clase que no tenían juntos era justamente la que impartía el señor Malfoy.

Por su parte, el hombre que había causado tanto revuelo se fue a sentar a la mesa de los profesores, donde una sonriente Victoire le recibió agitando energéticamente su mano en el aire. La joven enfermera se sentía contenta de que él hubiese hecho lo que ella había sugerido y no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre al recordar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

—Malfoy, te ves muy bien —alagó Longbottom e hizo un gesto a forma de saludo para el rubio, quien se sentaba a su lado.

—Con eso que comenzaban a decirme que me parecía cada vez más a Lucius —respondió de forma sarcástica, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Claro que sabía que se veía bien, pero andar alardeando de su apariencia nunca le había llamado la atención. Podía presumir de muchas, pero vanidoso, lo que se dice vanidoso narcisista, no era.

Fuera del revuelvo que provocó el cambio de apariencia del profesor más atractivo del colegio, las clases de Hogwarts siguieron con su curso habitual, entre risas, discusiones y una que otra broma por parte de James y Fred, dignos sucesores de los legendarios gemelos Weasley. Menos mal que Draco no tenía que lidiar con ellos aquel día, ya que ambos bromistas estaban en séptimo y esa clase sólo la impartía los martes y jueves.

No obstante, el hombre no pasaba un solo día sin tener una clase con un Weasley de por medio. Los jóvenes estaban repartidos por todos los cursos y en todas las casas, por lo que ya ni siquiera se molestaba. Lo que sí seguía irritándolo era el descarado coqueteo por parte de algunas chicas.

—Profesor, ¿no cree que hace calor? —interrumpió su clase una linda morena de ojos claros, mientras se echaba aire con la mano hacia el escote que ella misma había provocado al desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa.

—Antes de que termine de desnudarse, ¿por qué no hace un hechizo ambientador? —propuso con seriedad, enarcando una ceja a la expectativa de que por lo menos la joven demostrar que no sólo iba a calentar el asiento en las clases.

—¿Ambientador? —repitió desconcertada. No esperaba eso.

—Diez puntos menos Hulfflepuff por no poder hacer un hechizo tan básico y como no arregle su uniforme le mandaré a detención, ¿entendió? —dijo el profesor Malfoy sin cambiar su semblante. Igual, no importaba que tan borde fuera, las chicas no desistían.

"¡Toma por Zorra!" pensó Dominique, divertida y encantada por aquella actitud del jefe de Slytherin.

—Bien, continuemos —el rubio retomó su clase, caminando hacia la pizarra, donde escribió unas cuantas cosas con tiza—. ¿Alguien podría decirme rápidamente cuales son las clasificaciones de las criaturas mágicas y qué implica cada clasificación? —preguntó y apenas se volteó, observó en alto la mano de Rose—. Weasley pelirroja —concedió, haciendo aquel pequeño énfasis ya que tenía a dos chicas Weasley en esa clase, sin contar al hijo de Potter.

—La clasificación que el Ministerio da a las criaturas mágicas se define con una escala de x, siendo una sola x el grupo más bajo cinco x el grupo más alto —explicó, pero no se detuvo ahí—. Una x representa a las criaturas que son consideradas inofensivas e incluso aburridas. Dos x son las criaturas que siguen siendo inofensivas y que son generalmente domesticadas por los magos. Tres x es la clasificación de criaturas ya más peligrosas, pero que los magos competentes pueden controlar sin mayores dificultades. Por otro lado, una criatura clasificada con cuatro x es ya es peligrosa y sólo alguien especializado le pueden mantener bajo control. Mientras que las cinco x son criaturas mortales a las que nadie puede controlar —dijo casi sin respirar, demostrando era digna hija de Hermione.

—¿No quiere pasar a dar la clase por mí? —ironizó el hombre mayor, sintiendo lo que seguramente sentía Snape en su tiempo al aguantar a Granger—. Diez puntos para Ravenclaw, pero intente acortar sus respuestas para la otra —advirtió y chasqueó la lengua.

—Si, profesor —asintió la joven pelirroja, pateando por debajo de la mesa a su primo, quien reía entre dientes.

—Weasley rubia —llamó a Dominique—. Ya que su prima nos ilustró tanto sobre las clasificaciones, ¿podría mencionar tres criaturas que caigan bajo XXXX y dos que sean XXXXX? —preguntó, más que nada porque observó como la alumna de su casa parecía más entretenida en jugar con un mechón de cabello que en prestarle atención a su clase.

—¿Yo? —titubeó un segundo, respingando sobre su asiento.

—¿Ve a otra Weasley con cabello rubio en este salón? —replicó mordaz y mirándole detenidamente. La chica se le quedó mirando también, perdiéndose unos segundos en aquellos frívolos ojos color acero, tan grises y claros que parecían estar hechos de cristal—. ¡Señorita Weasley! —la regañó, alzando ligeramente la voz y golpeando su escritorio con el libro que llevaba entre las manos.

—¿Si? —saltó la pelirroja, levantándose asustada de su asiento.

—¡No usted! ¡Su prima! —aclaró Malfoy, rodando los ojos, no por nada había terminado haciendo distinciones de color de cabello cada que se refería a una de ellas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Dominique, sacudiendo la cabeza y concentrándose en lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Veamos… Cuatro x serían… ¿Las Banshee, los Dragones y los Dementores? —respondió con duda y cara de angustia al no estar segura. Siempre había sido muy mala con las criaturas mágicas, tanto que había suspendido su TIMO con una D de Desastroso.

—¿En serio? —Draco enarcó ambas cejas con ingenuidad. Sus alumnos a veces se merecían un premio por llegar a sorprenderlo cuando él creía que lo había visto todo en la vida—. ¿Cree usted que puede llegar a tener una remota posibilidad en caso de que alguna de esas criaturas le quiera matar? —la pregunta fue retórica y se apresuró a aclararlo, antes de que le fuesen a contestar—. Ni siquiera lo piense. Las Banshee, los Dragones y los Dementores son criaturas mortales que están bajo la clasificación XXXXX. No me interesa que tan guay crean que es cuidar de Dragones, la verdad es que todos sabemos que ser un cuidador no es lo mismo que ser un domador. Quienes se dedican al cuidado de esos seres tienen como único objetivo que esas bestias no escapen de las áreas designadas porque de lo contrario harían una masacre. Lo mismo es con los Dementores, a los cuales mantenemos alejados porque no les podemos controlar y de las Banshee ni hablemos, porque si tenéis la mala suerte de toparse con una, es posible que no se lo puedan platicar a nadie más —explicó con cierta rudeza—. ¿Qué pasa, Potter? —concedió la palabras al moreno que levantaba la mano.

—¿Y qué pasa con las ocasiones en las que se ha domado a esas criaturas, como los Basiliscos? —se aventuró a preguntar o más bien a alardear ya que conocía la historia de la cámara de los secreto la propia boca de Harry y Ron.

—¿Cuántas personas, aparte de su padre, conoce que hable parsel? —replicó desdeñoso, creando un silencio colectivo ya que todos sabía que en la actualidad nadie que fuese conocido podía hablar la lengua de las serpientes—. Exacto, espero que eso conteste la pregunta —dijo y resopló—. Ahora bien, las criaturas de cuatro x serían los Thestral, Trolls, algunas Esfinges, los Demiguise, los Kappa, también los Centauros y otros más…

—Y la gente del agua —interrumpió Rose, casi sin querer.

—Vuelva a hablar sin permiso y le comenzaré a quitar puntos —amenazó el hombre, clavando sus ojos fijamente en ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó enseguida, sonrojándose un poco.

—Sí, la gente del agua también están bajo esa categoría. Básicamente hablamos de criaturas que se pueden domesticar o semi-humanos con los que se puede interactuar, siempre y cuando se tomen las medidas necesarias, por eso hay magos que se especializan en saber cómo tratarles y evitar desgracias. Sin embargo, a nosotros nos interesan las criaturas que están en la última clasificación, ya que es mi deber darles una idea de cómo podrían llegar a sobrevivir en caso de estar frente a frente con una de esas criaturas —señaló, llegando a la razón por la cual estaban hablando de aquel tema.

La clase prosiguió y terminó justo antes de que terminaran el recordatorio de los hombres lobo. La campana sonó, los alumnos abandonaron el aula entre pequeñas conversaciones aisladas y Draco soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio. Tal vez podría ir a visitar a Victoire nuevamente. Se planteó la idea por un segundo, hasta que notó que Dominique no se había movido de su asiento.

—¿Todo bien, Weasley? —se aproximó a ella, fuese lo que fuese no dejaba el profesor de aquella chica.

—Siento… siento ser tan tonta —dijo la rubia en un tono muy bajito de voz. El hombre puso cara de circunstancia ante aquello y tragó saliva con dificultad. Él no era precisamente bueno levantándole los ánimos a nadie—. A veces, ni siquiera sé por qué me esfuerzo, si Rose va a ser siempre más lista que yo y Victoire más talentosa —siguió desahogándose y es que aunque no lo quisiera demostrar, una parta de ella se había roto tras la humillación del profesor Malfoy. No era la primera vez que uno de sus instructores la regañaba por estar distraída o por no saber, pero la crítica de él le había dolido más que las demás.

—Si tanto te molesta deberías de hacer algo al respecto —comentó el mayor, sin saber que más decir.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? —Dominique insistió en hundirse en su miseria. Desde que tenía uso de razón había estado bajo la sombra de su hermana mayor y había sido compara con su perfecta prima pelirroja, sin contar que había terminado en Slytherin, junto con Albus, por lo que su familia no se enorgullecía mucho de ella.

—Eso sólo lo puedes saber tú —respondió Draco, colocando su índice bajo la barbilla de la joven para levantarle suavemente el rostro y mirarle a la cara—. Deja de victimizarte. Si quieres algo consíguelo y no dejes por el suelo el emblema de serpiente que llevas en el pecho. Sería hipócrita de mi parte decirte que el trabajo duro da frutos, pero si te puedo decir que debes de hacer uso de todos tus recursos para llegar a tu objetivo, así que deja de revolcarte en la miseria y usa tu astucia que no por nada quedaste en Slytherin —dijo con seriedad y seguridad en sus palabras.

La hermana menor de Victoire se le quedó viendo a aquel hombre con infinita admiración y mejillas encendidas. Era la primera vez que le hablaba de forma tan directa y casi cruel, pero resultaba reconfortante al venir de él. Ahora entendía un poco mejor porque habían nombrado al señor Malfoy como el Príncipe de Slytherin en su juventud.


	4. Sentimientos encubándose

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de la saga de_ Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

**Parejas: **Draco Malfoy / Niñas de la Tercera Generación

**Advertencia: **Ninguna

**Nota de la Autora: **

De momento Rose va a la delantera, Dominique le sigue y al parecer a nadie le interesa Victoire. Igual las tres tendrás sus momentos con nuestro Dragón.

Gracias por comentar y darme apoyo Moon Blanc, Rosebud Malfoy y JaneJane. ¡Un beso!

A los demás que me leen, les pido que si les gusta la idea, me animaría mucho que me lo dejaran saber. Y si no les está gustando, también déjenmelo saber, de esa forma podría escribir cosas que sean más de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong><span>El Dragón en Hogwarts<span>**

**3. Sentimientos encubándose**

Era viernes por la tarde. Las clases ya habían terminado por el día y Dominique se encontraba sentada en la sala común de Slytherin, con una libreta sobre su regazo, de esas que su tía Hermione les había regalado a todas y que se usaban en el mundo muggle para tomar apuntes o simplemente escribir lo que fuera. También tenía consigo un bolígrafo, en lugar de la acostumbrada pluma con tintero que solían usar la mayoría de las brujas y magos, otro regalo de su tía. La rubia jugueteaba distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello, mientras dibujaba garabatos sobre el papel blanco. Desde su conversación con el profesor Malfoy, no había podido sacar sus palabras de la cabeza: "Si quieres algo, consíguelo... Usa todos tus recursos para llegar a tu objetivo." Sabias palabras, dignas de un Slytherin como lo era Draco Malfoy.

—¿Lo que quiero? —susurró la rubia para sí misma y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a dibujar pequeños corazones en su libreta.

La segunda hija de Bill y Fleur Weasley, nunca había tenido claro en la vida que era lo que quería. Tenía una idea de qué era lo que no quería, pero así no podía fijarse ningún objetivo claro. Sobresalir en los estudios era algo que no quería, ni le interesaba, por el simple hecho de que superar a Rose resultaba ridículamente imposible. No importaba si se memorizaba toda la biblioteca, la Ravenclaw era por mucho más inteligente que ella e intentar superarla sería una odisea por la cual ella no quería pasar. Por otro lado, los logros de Victoire eran más específicos y banales, tanto así que no llamaban su atención, aunque le molestara que se los echasen en la cara cada que se podía. Que si Victoire salía en las revistas como una de las brujas más guapas que había en la época, qué si hacía obras de caridad, que si la comunidad mágica la veía como un ángel. ¡No, no y no! Ella no quería eso, por la simple razón de que ella no era así.

—Domi —le llamó su primo Albus, sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndola respingar.

—¿Si? —contestó, enarcando una ceja y cerrando su libreta.

—Mañana iremos a Hogsmade a comprar unas cosas —dijo, señalándose a sí mismo, a Scorpius y a Alexander Nott, primo del rubio—. ¿Quieres venir? Lily y Rose también irán, y James prometió que en la tarde nos invitaría unas cervezas de mantequilla —añadió para hacer la oferta más tentadora.

—¿James invitándonos algo? ¿Quieren que vaya o que me asuste? —bromeó y los chicos se rieron un poco. Muy posiblemente James olvidara su promesa de pagar o saldría con alguna pasada, pero al menos pasarían un rato agradable entre amigos.

—¿Vienes o no? —insistió Scorpius.

Dominique se quedó observando al joven rubio durante unos segundos. El parecido que tenía con su padre era increíble. "Lástima que ya es de Lily" pensó y suspiró. Luego cayó en cuenta de que ya tenía una idea de lo que quería. Podría sonar horriblemente bobo y conformista, pero lo que la joven rubia quería era algo muy simple y tradicional, algo que nadie de su familia valoraría, pero que a ella le hacía ilusión: Casarse con un sangre limpia y volverse una de esas elegantes mujeres de la elite mágica.

—Lo siento, creo que no. Tengo otros planes, pero gracias por la invitación —respondió finalmente la Weasley rubia, sonriendo para sí. Hasta hacía unos momentos atrás no tenía nada que hacer durante el fin de semana y la idea de salir con sus primos se le antojaba, pero ahora tenía otra cosa en mente. Una buena forma de comenzar a relacionarse con la elite mágica, era comenzar a relacionarse con una de las más grandes personalidades que pertenecían a ese círculo social.

—¿Eh? —su primo se extrañó un poco. A la rubia le encantaba salir, por eso no habían dudado en invitarla—. Como quieras —se encogió de hombros. Tampoco le iban a rogar.

La mañana siguiente llegó, ventosa y fresca para todos. Algunos estudiantes decidieron ponerse bufandas a la hora de salir y otros tantos prefirieron quedarse dentro del castillo. Domiique era de esas que se quedaron en el Gran Comedor cuando las carrozas partieron. Jugando con los trocitos de comida que había en su plato, la joven esperaba pacientemente a que el profesor Malfoy y su hermana mayor dejaran de hablar. No entendía por qué, pero esos últimos días Victoire y el rubio habían estado conviviendo mucho.

—No es precisamente una historia agradable de contar —respondió Draco, acomodándose en su asiento, cruzándose de brazo y mirando a la Weasley.

—Lo sé, pero ya conozco la historia. Sólo que me gustaría escucharla de boca de usted —pidió la joven, a la vez que, muy discretamente, cruzaba las piernas y le regalaba una linda vista de su ropa interior al hombre.

El mayor miró con cautela y esbozó media sonrisa. Con todo y que se habían prometido no volver a repetir lo ocurrido, la tentación había podido más. Era particularmente en las noches cuando ambos buscaban el calor de sus cuerpos y la necesidad les hacía sentir que se quemaban por dentro. Por muy mal que estuviera lo que estaban haciendo, Victoire y Draco llevaban ya más sesiones de sexo de las que podían recordar.

—¿Por qué no te la cuento en compañía de un té en mi despacho? —sugirió el hombre, sintiendo repentinamente la necesidad de tocarla y darle besos.

La enfermera sonrió y no dudó en aceptar la oferta. Ella también tenía ganas de ser estrujada ente los fuertes brazos del señor Malfoy. Sin embargo, mientras ambos salían juntos del Gran Comedor, los claros ojos de Dominique seguían sus pasos. ¿Pero qué diantres significaba aquello? ¿Desde cuándo tan amigos esos dos?

Molesta, de que sus planes se hubieran frustrado, refunfuñó un poco y se fue a la sala común. Ya más tarde iría al despacho del profesor con alguna excusa. De momento, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer.

Mientras tanto, en Hogsmade. Los chicos paseaban animadamente, entre bromas y risas. Scorpius y Lily andaban de la mano, ligeramente apartados del grupo, enfrascados en su propia conversación:

—Yo sé que tu madre era una mujer extraordinaria y que tu padre la amaba, mira que fue gracias a ella que él me dio una oportunidad, en lugar de echarte a la calle por andar con una Potter —recordaba la dulce pelirroja de catorce años, apretando el agarre de sus dedos—. Entiendo que la idea de que él la ame eternamente es algo que te hace ilusión, porque creciste idealizando el amor que se profesaban, pero tienes que entender que tu padre no deja de ser hombre y ahora que es viudo, no le puedes pedir que se vuelva algo así como un monje con votos de celibato —añadió, mirando por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de su novio.

—Sí, sí, yo entiendo eso —masculló, sin sonar convencido—. Mi padre tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, pero ¿no podría esperar un poco más? ¿Y no podría conseguir a una mujer decente? —argumentó el Slytherin a su favor.

—¿Qué tanto quieres que se espere? ¿Hasta que cumpla cincuenta años? —se burló la Gryffindor, riendo—. Además, dudo que alguna mujer te vaya a parecer decente jamás. Entiende que a tu madre nadie la va a remplazar —reiteró y es que al parecer la profesora de Transformaciones, una bruja de treinta y pocos años andaba detrás del patriarca de los Malfoy y eso a Scorpius lo había cabreado más que los coqueteos estúpidos de las estudiantes.

—¡Obviamente! Faltaba más, que una mujer se lie con mi padre no signifique que va a tomar ese lugar —exclamó con tanta indignación en su tono de voz, que incluso sus amigos voltearon a verle.

Lily suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Bien se lo había advertido Astoria en ocasión: los Malfoy tenían la cabeza demasiado dura y para evitar discusiones, lo mejor era quererlos, no intentar entenderlos.

—En todo caso, ha sido la profesora Gray la que mostró el interés. A nadie le consta que tu padre le interese esa mujer —intervino Alex, mirando a su primo con cierta pena ajena, ya que el rubio hacía un huracán dentro de un vaso de agua.

—Además, la "señorita" Grey es nacida de muggles, dudo que el señor Malfoy siquiera considere echarle un vistazo para ver si en verdad es "señorita" a los treinta —bromeó Fred II, quien se aproximaba en compañía de James para reunirse con sus primos menores.

—¡Fred! ¡No digas esas cosas! —le reprendió Rose al escuchar aquel comentario.

—¿Por qué? Todos sabemos que es verdad —se defendió el pelirrojo, orgulloso de haber causado risas por su comentario.

Incluso Scorpius se había reído un poco por la mofa de aquella manía que tenía la profesora Gray de que la llamaran "señorita" y no "señora" porque según ella jamás se había casado.

—Ya, dejen la vida amorosa del padre de Scorpius en paz. Mejor vayamos a las tres escobas, que al final si nos ha sobrado algo de dinero para invitarles un jugo de calabaza —dijo James, cambiado enseguida de tema y riendo al ver la cara de sus primos, una mezcla entre sorpresa e indignación. Aunque viniendo de James, incluso un chicle ya se podía considerar ganancia.

Entre más bromas y una que otra discusión, los jóvenes se fueron a Las Tres Escobas a pasar el resto de su tarde libre. Ordenaron cervezas de mantequilla, hidromiel y los dos mayores se dieron el gusto de ordenar el legendario Bloody Mary de Mademoiselle Rosmerta, hija de la anciana bruja que había adquirido aquel loca ya muchos años atrás y que ahora estaba a cargo.

—¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, pequeña Rosie? —le preguntó la amable mujer al notar que la pelirroja se alejaba de sus primos e iba a la barra para echarle mucha, pero mucha, canela a su cerveza.

—¿Eh? —la aludida apenas reaccionó, notando la montaña de polvo que se había formado por sobre la espuma blanca.

—Siempre he dicho que la canela cura las penas, pero como te tomes eso vas a salir escupiendo fuego —comentó divertida la joven Rosmerta—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Mal de amores tal vez? —curioseó, tomando confianza como era su costumbre con todos los estudiantes que ahí iban. Una buena relación entre dueño y cliente era de mucha utilidad en un negocio como aquel.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —se apresuró a responder la pelirroja y sus mejillas adquirieron el mismo tono que su cabello.

—¿Entonces? —insistió la bruja mayor, poniendo frente a Rose otra cerveza de mantequilla y espolvoreando la cantidad justa de canela y jengibre para darle sabor—. Esta va por la casa —le giñó el ojo.

—Gracias —la Weasley sonrió y echando un vistazo para cerciorarse de que sus primos y amigos seguían en lo suyo, se animó a hablar con Rosmerta—. Bueno, sí, pero no. Es otra persona la que tiene problemas en su vida amorosa y yo estoy preocupada, porque después de todo lo que le ha pasado, no creo que sea justo que la gente se meta con él —explicó, buscando las palabras justas para no delatar de quien hablaba.

La mayor le miró detenidamente y luego echó un vistazo al grupo de jóvenes estudiantes. Ninguno de ellos parecía tener problemas y la joven Ravenclaw era demasiado correcta como para inventarse a un tercero con tal de no admitir que era ella la del problema.

—¿Sabes algo, Rosie? Mi madre suele decirme que preocuparse por alguien es una forma de demostrar amor —comenzó a decir con sonrisa cómplice, rogando interiormente que aquel consejo que estaba por dar no fuese a complicar las cosas—. Si tú quieres a esa persona, ¿por qué no le ayudas a ser feliz? A veces la felicidad está donde menos lo imaginamos —le dijo y le giñó el ojo.

Rose entreabrió la boca, iba a decir algo, pero Molly y Alex se acercaron a ordenar más megaras fritas para comer.

—¿Pasa algo, Weasley? —preguntó Nott, ignorando que Molly lo había volteado a ver, siendo que aquel era el apellido de la mayoría de los pelirrojos presentes.

—Nada, que me ha comenzado a doler el estómago y ya quiero volver al castillo —mintió, sin tener muy claro por qué—. Discúlpenme con los demás, ¿si? —y con esas últimas palabras se retiró del local.

Por alguna razón que no era capaz de entender, las palabras de Rosmerta se habían quedado dando vueltas en su cabeza. ¿La preocupación que sentía por el señor Malfoy era porque le quería? ¡No! Aquello sonaba descabellado por donde lo viera. Ella lo admiraba de una forma extraña, ya que en el fondo no dejaba de saber él no era una buena persona. Todas las cosas que le habían contado sus padres sobre ese hombre bastaban para hacerse una idea de lo terrible que era, sin importar lo mucho que había cambiado las cosas con el pasar de los años. Draco Malfoy seguía siendo un purista, elitista y pedante mago que se ganaba tanto admiradores como personas que le odiaran profundamente por su forma de actuar. Sin embargo, el señor Malfoy era tipo complicado, complejo y sumamente interesante, eso era algo que nadie podía negar. Ni siquiera ella y eso la comenzaba a asustar, porque su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que lo veía o lo escuchaba a hablar.


	5. Dos rubias más a la ecuación

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de la saga de_ Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

**Parejas: **Draco Malfoy / Niñas de la Tercera Generación

**Advertencia: **Lemón

**Nota de la Autora: **

Por petición general, Victoire queda oficialmente fuera de la ecuación y este será su último encuentro con Draco. Además por petición de una linda chica que me dejó un montón de comentarios, añadiré a dos lindas rubias más para que el profesor Malfoy se divierta. Y creo que también por mayoría, al final será Rose la que se quede con el amor del rubio.

Gracias por comentar y darme apoyo Duhkha y la señorita anonima.

Reitero que si les gusta la historia me lo dejen saber, porque así me animo a continuar. Siempre es bueno saber que no soy la única loca que se imagina estas cosas entre Draco y las niñas de la tercera generación (específicamente Rose).

* * *

><p><strong><span>El Dragón en Hogwarts<span>**

**4. Dos rubias más a la ecuación**

Calor. Pese a que afuera llovía sin clemencia y el aire se arremolinaba, creando pequeños remolinos en la cristalina superficie del Lago Oscuro, ahí hacía calor. Sí, justamente en el despacho de la enfermería, el infierno se quedaba corto. Ardiendo en deseo y excitación, dos amantes secretos consumaban por segunda vez sus pecaminosos actos. Completamente desnudos y de pie, frente a una ventana, Draco y Victoire hacían lo que mejor sabían hacer cuando estaban juntos.

La voluptuosa rubia estaba inclinada hacia adelante, con las manos y los pechos pegados al frío cristal, que ya se había empañado por completo, especialmente en la parte en la que chocaba su aliento. El hombre mayor la tenía cogida por las caderas y la penetraba desde atrás de forma rápida y profunda. Una tras otra, las vigorosas acometidas del miembro masculino la hacían temblar.

—Aaah… ¡ahí! Justo ohh… aaahh…ahí —jadeaba la Weasley, sintiendo cómo el señor Malfoy golpeaba un delicioso punto en su interior, uno que la hacía mojarse más y que mandaba electrizantes sensaciones al resto de su cuerpo. Los fluidos femeninos se le escurrían entre las piernas y ella los notaba, pegajosos y resbalando por sus muslos, mientras el hombre mayor le masajeaba sus redondos glúteos.

—No tienes llene —le susurró Draco, sonriente y con voz ronca, arremetiendo contra ella con más ganas.

El rubio aumentó el ritmo y tras unos minutos de exquisita fricción, terminó por venirse en el húmedo interior de la chica. Ella le había asegurado que no había ningún problema con que lo hiciera, que podía estar seguro, y él le había hecho caso, porque sencillamente estaba demasiado acostumbrado a hacerlo de esa manera. Dejó su semilla caliente dentro de ella y luego salió de su interior, admirando con morbo como aquella posición le daba un panorama increíble de la retaguardia de Victoire.

La enfermera permaneció así por varios segundos, recuperando su respiración y dejando que de entre sus piernas salieran todos los fluidos íntimos. Una vez que se encontró con la mente más despejada, se incorporó y se lanzó a abrazar el hombre, siendo recibida por aquellos fuertes brazos que le estrujaron mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello y lo besaba como si no hubiese mañana.

Con todo y que se había prometido que no habría más sexo entre ambos, al final la promesa se había ido al carajo cuando él la había vuelto a buscar. La Weasley pudo negarse, ser la voz de la razón y recordar que la única que llevaba las de perder en aquella peligrosa relación era únicamente ella. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, lo único que terminó haciendo fue bajándose la blusa para que él se degustara con sus grandes y redondos senos. "Parece un bebé hambriento" le había dicho divertida y excitada, mientras él le chupaba los pezones con lujuria. "Si yo parecía un bebé, tú pareces una gatita, desesperada por tomar leche" fue la respuesta que el rubio le dio minutos después, cuando ella había comenzado con el sexo oral. Así habían comenzado la segunda ocasión y después de esa, dejaron de ponerse límites.

—Draco —llamó la chica, sintiéndose extraña al hacerlo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tratarle con formalidad, aun cuando él había pedido que dejara de hacerlo.

—¿Sí? —la animó a hablar, a la vez que se limpiaba y vestía tranquilamente.

—Usted… bueno, tú —se corrigió. Estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a preguntar—. ¿Considerarías tener algo más conmigo? —le interrogó, poniendo mucha atención a su reacción. Llevaba días dándole vueltas al asunto y por fin lo había dicho como buena y valiente Gryffindor que había sido.

El aludido le miró extrañado, pensando que se trataba de una broma, pero descartó la idea al ver la determinación en los ojos azules de Victoire. Inconscientemente hizo una rápida evaluación, recorriéndola de arriaba abajo con la mirada. La rubia tenía buen cuerpo, generosamente proporcionado, suave y firme, reflejo de su juventud. Atractiva era y mucho, de no ser así no la buscaría para saciar sus más bajos instintos. Además de ello, las conversaciones con ella podían resultar muy agradables y divertidas, así que su compañía era un punto a favor. Sin embargo, existía un detalle que no podía olvidar y ese era la existencia de Teddy.

¿Podía considerar tener algo más que sexo con Victoire? Claro que podía. ¿Lo haría? No. Él no iba a ser la razón por la cual la Weasley le diera el cortón a su sobrino, con el que llevaba años de noviazgo. Sí, sonaba horriblemente hipócrita, pero en su mente las cosas funcionaban así: Amor era amor y sexo era sexo. En su juventud, él también tuvo deslices cuando era novio de Astoria, pero ni loco la hubiese dejado para estar con alguien más. Draco había tenido muy claro con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida… Aunque esa vida juntos no le durara demasiado a ella.

Con un profundo suspiro y un cabeceo, el profesor de DCAO dejó claro que lo que ella quería o pensaba que quería no iba a pasar.

—Lo siento, Victoire, pero no me he planteado dicha idea y tampoco lo haría. Me gusta pasar el rato contigo, pero nada más —se sinceró, siendo demasiado franco y crudo al hablar.

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a la rubia, quien tuvo como primera reacción cruzarle el rostro a Malfoy con una bofetada. Su intención no había sido herirlo, ella sabía en el fondo cual sería la respuesta desde el principio. Sin embargo, en esos momentos se sintió utilizada y ridícula.

—No quería… —intentó excusarse al ver la mejilla roja del hombre.

—No te preocupes, entiendo porque lo hiciste —le tranquilizó, sobándose la quijada y riendo un poco—. Al menos no fue un puñetazo o un arañazo. Nunca he entendido porque las mujeres siempre me agreden en la cara. Digo, si yo fuese ustedes, me daría una patada en la entrepierna por cabrón —bromeó y luego tomó distancia, cubriendo con su otra mano sus partes nobles, no fuese que le tocara la de malas por andar dando ideas.

Victoire le miró confundida por la reacción y luego se rio. Ese humor tan sarcástico y sínico de Malfoy tenía un encanto que no podía explicar. Ella que siempre había odiado a los tipos borde y arrogantes como él, en esos momentos encontraba fascinante la forma de ser de Draco y disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. Quizás había sido la soledad y el extrañar a Teddy, lo que la había hecho pensar que entre ellos podía haber algo.

—¿Podríamos dejar de hacer esto? —pidió y no porque no le gustara, sino porque quizá necesitaba poner un poco de distancia para aclarar bien esa confusión que sentía.

—Creo que sería lo mejor —aceptó—. Además de que nos estábamos volviendo un poco ninfomanos —añadió con tono burlón, pasándole su uniforme a la enferma para que dejase de estar desnuda frente a él.

Honestamente hablando, a Draco le disgustaba tener que privarse de aquel cuerpo femenino, pero entendía perfectamente las razones que había de trasfondo. El seguía firme en su ideal de no querer tener una relación sentimental con ella, así que era mejor darle su espacio a la rubia, para que aclarara sus ideas.

—Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… —susurró la rubia, dudosa de seguir tocando el tema.

—Entre nosotros no ha pasado nada —se apresuró a hablar él, a sabiendas de lo que ella quería decirle. Entendía perfectamente que lo que habían estado haciendo no debería de salir de aquellas cuatro paredes—. Nos vemos por la mañana, señorita Weasley —se despidió y abandonó el lugar finalmente. No era bueno seguir prologando su estadía ahí.

De alguna forma difícil de explicar, en el momento en el que abandonó la enfermería, Draco se sintió un poco culpable por sus egoístas acciones. Él sabía que había estado utilizando a Victoire para su satisfacción personal, pero no era hasta ese momento que recordaba los estragos que una relación así podía tener. Al menos tenía como consuelo que la Weasley no era en nada parecida a Pansy, porque de lo contrario debería de comenzar a temer la locura de una mujer rechazada. ¡Y vaya que él sabía lo que el despecho podía hacer!

Con los recuerdos dándole vueltas en la cabeza, el profesor de DCAO se retiró a sus aposentos. Ya era considerablemente tarde como para hacer nada más. Sin embargo, mientras iba caminando por uno de los largos pasillos del primer piso, se topó con alguien a quien no hubiera esperado ver fuera de la cama a esas horas.

—¡Profesor! —exclamó un poco asustada la Ravenclaw de cabello rojizo y nariz pecosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley? —preguntó seriamente, sacando su varita para hacer un Lumux no-verbal e iluminar el pasillo con más claridad de la que proporcionaban las velas y la luz exterior.

—Yo… este… —balbuceó, sin saber realmente que responder y retrocediendo un poco, mientras escondía las manos detrás de su espalda.

Draco le miró con una ceja enarcada, sintiéndose un poco ofendido de que le considerara tan idiota como para que no se diera cuenta de lo obvio. Rodó los ojos y suspiró con fastidio.

—Tienes dos opciones, Weasley. Puedes mostrarme lo que llevas ahí y tan sólo le quitaré diez puntos a Ravenclaw. O puedes seguir haciéndote la tonta y te daré dos semanas de detención y le quitaré veinte puntos a Ravenclaw. Decide —dijo con seriedad.

La pelirroja se le quedó mirando con cara de susto. Como prefecta de Ravenclaw y estudiante ejemplar, la detención era el peor castigo para ella, porque los puntos como quiera los podía recuperar, pero perder toda su tarde encerrada en el despacho del profesor Malfoy… bueno, esa era otra historia. Durante un segundo se le antojó la idea. Aquella era la excusa perfecta para pasar tiempo con él, pero no podía poner una mancha en su record sólo por capricho.

—Aquí está —resignada y mirando al suelo, le entregó el objeto.

El hombre mayor lo tomó y apenas sus ojos distinguieron de lo que se trataba, comenzó a reír. La Weasley se sobre saltó y luego se quedó boba, admirando aquella reacción del rubio. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le había visto reír de esa manera, posiblemente desde el verano en el que había ido a Malfoy Manor y le había visto reírse porque un pavorreal le había robado la varita a Astoria. Inconscientemente, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la niña.

—Esto es tan patético, Weasley, que hasta me da pena quitarte puntos —comentó, cuando por fin dejó de reír—. "10 pasos sencillos para conquistar a un hombre mayor. Por Rita Skeeter" —leyó el enorme título de una revista, donde se veía a la bruja periodista del brazo de uno de los viejos magos del Concejo, un tipo de unos ciento diez años que estaba podrido en dinero y era feo con efe de forúnculo.

—¡Era para una amiga! —mintió de tal forma que ni ella se creyó su mentira, provocando que el rubio riera con más ganas.

—¿Has sacado esto del armario del conserje, cierto? —más que una pregunta, era una afirmación—. Las revistas de esta mujer no deberían de ser confiscadas, sino quemadas —dijo ya con seriedad, dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa al objeto. Malfoy le tenía un peculiar odio a esa periodista, sobre todo por las cosas que ella había dicho de su familia después de la guerra.

—¿Me puedo ir? —habló la pelirroja, sintiendo tanta vergüenza que quería que la tierra se la tragara en esos momentos.

—¡Ahí está la pequeña bribona! —gritó repentinamente alguien a la distancia.

—¡Eso es mío, Weasley! —anunció sin penas una voz que pronto adquirió rostro al igual que la otra.

Dos chicas, altas, guapas y de Slytherin, hicieron acto de presencia con varita en mano. Una de ellas era delgada y rubia, de piel blanca de porcelana, ojos claros y facciones delicadas, como una princesita. Mientras que la otra era una chica de facciones más toscas, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos también claros y cabello rubio oscuro, aunque se notaba que no era su color natural. La primera era Megara Nott, hija mayor de Daphne y Theodore, mientras que la otra era ni más ni menos que la hija de Pansy Parkinson y ahijada de Draco, Pandora.

—Pandora —llamó el hombre a la joven, sintiendo vergüenza ajena por aquel comportamiento tan impropio de una señorita de buena familia como se suponía que eran—. Espero que no te estés refiriendo a esto —agitó la revista en el aire.

—¡Tío! —exclamó Megara al notar la presencia de Malfoy.

—Como me digan que en serio se están peleando por esta basura, las castigaré a las tres —advirtió el hombre, con una expresión tan seria que ninguna de las presentes dudó en que cumpliría su palabra.

—No, claro que no —se adelantó a decir Pandora—. Yo me refería a… —volteó a ver a la Weasley, en busca de algo que pudiera reclamar como suyo. Lamentablemente nada de lo que llevaba puesto la Ravenclaw estaba a la altura de ella.

—¡Los chocolates! —dijo Rose oportunamente, sacando de su bolsa una cajita de calderos de chocolate.

—¡Eso! —concedió la rubia Nott, siguiendo el juego antes de que su mejor amiga metiera la pata y desmintiera la coartada que la chica mejor estaba sacando para que las tres se libraran de un castigo—. Pan se dejó los chocolates en el auditorio de lectura y alguien nos dijo que fue Weasley quien los agarró, por eso la buscábamos. Los antojos de dulces por la noche hacen enloquecer a cualquiera —argumentó, poniendo su mejor carita de niña buena que no rompe un plato.

Obviamente, el profesor Malfoy no era ningún tonto y sabía que las chicas estaban mintiendo descaradamente. Lo único que se podía decir a su favor era que al menos estaban cooperando entre ellas, lo cual no sería malo de no ser porque se trataba de dos puristas y una Weasley. ¿Qué tan bajo se podía caer con tal de evitar un castigo?

El rubio suspiró. Sólo porque se trataba de su sobrina y ahijada, no les haría nada, ni siquiera a la pelirroja.

—Weasley, anda a tu torre de una vez —ordenó y la aludida no tardó en asentir y salir corriendo—. Ustedes dos, a mi despacho, ¡ahora! —pidió con tono severo, comenzando a caminar hacia las mazmorras.

Las dos Slytherin de séptimo año se miraron entre sí. Por lo general, Draco era mimoso y complaciente con ellas, pues las consideraba casi como las hijas que nunca tuvo y que le hicieron darse una idea de lo tierno y desastroso que podía ser un bebé, antes de que Scorpius llegara a acaparar su atención.

—Está enojado —murmuró Pandora en voz muy bajita.

—Disgustado —corrigió Megara, mordiéndose el labio interior.

Ambas lo conocían demasiado bien, como para saber diferencia lo que aquello significaba. Cuando el patriarca Malfoy estaba enojado, sólo las regañaba y castigaba de alguna manera, pero cuando estaba disgustado, les esperaba un largo discurso sobre por qué no debían de comportarse inadecuadamente o hacer algo malo.


End file.
